Just a Quick One
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: ..or so it seemed to them. Rated M for lots of Bade smut. You have been warned.


"You want to fuck, right out here, where anyone could see us?"

"Oh, calm down, Beck. No one's gonna see us."

"But-"

"Shh." Jade pushed him against the lockers and kissed him. It was a forceful, heated kiss, one filled with lust. While they were kissing, her hands snuck down to undo his jeans. They fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them. They broke apart and Jade began to rub his cock through his boxers. Beck let out a low moan and went to work on Jade's neck, kissing and sucking, a small bite here and there. He was sure he would leave a hickey, letting everyone know that Jade was his. Of course, everyone already knew that.

Jade's hand traveled under the waistband of his boxers, and she began to push his boxers down. Beck made a soft noise, thinking it was unfair that Jade was fully dressed and he was only wearing a shirt, but he didn't complain. He stepped out of his boxers and kicked them away. Jade smirked and dropped to her knees_. Fuck yes_, Beck thought as she took his cock into her mouth.

Beck moaned softly as she sucked on him. Her tongue swirled over the head of his cock, creating invisible patterns with her tongue. She was slowly stroking his shaft with her hand, slightly amused by how he was at her mercy.

"Fuck, Jade," he hissed. He began to push into her mouth, and Jade pulled away. He whimpered, upset that Jade didn't finish him off.

"Just a sec." she said. She stood up and pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor next to Beck's boxers and jeans. She reached behind her back and unhooked the clasps on her bra, exposing her boobs. She dropped back down to her knees and resumed sucking on his cock. Only this time, she began humming the melody to a song neither of them knew. He could feel his orgasm coming, she was just that damn good. She knew he was close, so she pulled away.

"Jade!" Beck whined. Jade pushed her hair back behind her shoulders. Why was she doing this to him? He was so damn horny, and she wasn't helping.

"Come for me, Beck," she urged. "Right here." She tapped her boobs, giving him permission to cum on her.

He moved his hand down to his cock and began to stroke himself, imagining that his hand was Jade's hot, wet mouth sucking him off, just as she had done a minute before. He closed his eyes and stroked faster, imagining that Jade was riding him, that he was buried to the hilt in her wet heat.

"Ah.. mm.. fuck, Jade.." Jade obviously looked pleased. She didn't even care she was sitting in the hallway of Hollywood Arts, half-naked, fucking her boyfriend. Beck stroked faster. He could feel his orgasm approaching, building up quickly.

Finally, the pleasure became too much for him. "Jade.." he moaned loudly as he came. His cum sprayed onto Jade's boobs, just as she had wanted. He leaned against the lockers, breathing heavily, and opened his eyes again. He was hard almost immediately just from the sight.

Jade was tasting his cum, dipping her fingers into it and then sucking her fingers clean. He watched her for a few moments, and thanked God that he wasn't wearing jeans, because if he was, they would be very tight right now. Once she was done, he pulled her up, and then kissed her again. This kiss was even more lustful than the first, and Beck's hands snuck down between Jade's legs.

He pushed her skirt up and noticed that this time, she was wearing underwear. _Damn, _he thought. He used his middle finger to test her wetness, and found that she was very wet. Her thin black panties were soaked with moisture. Jade moaned into his mouth as he began to rub her clit through her panties, rubbing slowly and teasingly. Her hips bucked slightly as he rubbed, and she used him for support because her legs were weak.

He broke away from her, but continued to rub, and by now, she was practically humping his hand. She was moaning into his shoulder, her moans muffled. He could feel some of her juices seeping out onto his hand. He pushed the soaked material away from her pussy and sank his index finger into her. She let out a muffled cry of pleasure, and her hips bucked toward him. He began to finger-fuck her, slowly at first, but then faster.

"Beck, please.. more.." she moaned into his shoulder. He added a second finger, in slight disbelief that she was this wet, this horny, just for him. He moved his free hand up to her boobs, and began to play with her nipple, gently tugging on it. She cried out softly. Her body was trembling, and she let out a louder cry when he added another finger.

"Fuck, Beck.. I'm gonna come.." Jade hissed. He pumped faster, wanting her to come.

"Come for me, Jade," he whispered into her ear. "Imagine that I'm fucking you. Now, Jade. Now."

"Ah.. Beck.." Her juices spilled onto his hand, and he licked his hand clean, tasting her. Jade was panting heavily, her breath coming out in short gasps. Beck helped her by pulling her damp panties down her legs. She stepped out of them quickly. Beck lifted Jade up slightly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together so she wouldn't fall. They switched spots so Jade was pressed against the lockers.

Beck pushed her cock into her, and she moaned softly. They began a slow, steady rhythm: Beck pushing all the way in, then pulling almost all the way out, then pushing back in. Jade's legs were trembling, so Beck had to add extra support to make sure Jade didn't fall. "Faster.." Jade whimpered. He picked up speed with full thrusts, Jade holding onto him for dear life.

"You're so wet," Beck whispered into her ear. Jade shivered slightly at the sound of his voice. "So wet, and so tight.." Jade whimpered softly, equally turned on by his voice and the fact that he was fucking her at the same time. "You love it when I fuck you, don't you?" he asked her. She nodded breathlessly. If it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want to fall, she would be using her hand to rub her clit right now. Beck seemed to read her mind, and, carefully moving his hand, he began to stroke her clit with his thumb.

"Beck.." she hissed, trying to thrust her hips upward towards his thumb. He began to fuck her faster, enjoying the sensation of her wet heat around him. He was careful not to accidentally hit her against the lockers, though. Beck could feel his orgasm approaching, and he thrusted faster and harder, grabbing her hips right before he came. His cum shooted out inside her. Jade let out a pleasurable sigh, her walls tightened, and she came, her juices coating his cock. Beck lightly kissed her forehead before he pulled out of her, making sure she could stand, even though her legs were a little wobbly. They put their clothes back on (Jade tucking her panties into the back pocket of Beck's jeans), and went to class like nothing had happened.

Unless you could see Jade's panties sticking out of Beck's pocket.


End file.
